1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal that outputs video data and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile terminals may be configured to perform various functions. Such various functions of mobile terminals may include, for example, a data and voice communication function, a function of capturing an image or video, a voice storage function, a function of reproducing or playing a music file, and a function of displaying an image or video. Some mobile terminals may include an additional function of executing games, while other mobile terminals may be implemented as multimedia devices. In addition, recent mobile terminals may receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow for viewing of video or television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Mobile terminals may output various types of visual information on a display unit (or a touch screen). In particular, the mobile terminal may output video data streamed in real time through an external server or previously stored video data so that a user may view a desired video even through the mobile terminal.
However, since the output image is continuously changed as time passes, when a user cannot continuously view a video through the mobile terminal, the user should temporarily stop the video or terminate an output thereof, and thereafter, the user should output the video again to view it.